Weeping Lily Meadow
Weeping lilies dot this gorge but their lovely fragrance is poison. Beautiful and deadly - the villagers know enough not to stop and smell the flowers. The Weeping Lily Meadow is a location in Valkyrie Profile, situated in Northern Midgard near Coriander. A large field of white flowers surrounded by mountains, it serves as the setting for some of the game's key events. Storyline Prologue Fleeing from Coriander, Lucian and Platina stumble into this field by accident. Platina marvels at the sight of the flowers, but Lucian, realizing the danger they are in, urges her to move on. However, tired by their long journey and saddened by the fact that her parents were ready to sell her into slavery, she refuses to leave and soon succumbs to the flowers' poison. Before she dies, she asks Lucian whether it would be possible for them to be reborn together. Chapter 1-4 If Lenneth visits the Meadow at any point during her exploration of Midgard, she will notice Platina's grave among the flowers and wonder what drew her to come there. Chapter 5-6 If Lucian is recruited and sent to Asgard during these Chapters, Lenneth notices that he looks despondent and prompts him to abandon his worldly concerns. He then brings her to Coriander and tells her about his flight from the village with Platina. He retraces their steps to the Meadow and explains that he loved Platina, and that even though he knows that they are two different people, he cannot help remembering her when he looks at Lenneth. Moved by his grief, Lenneth kisses him before sending him to Asgard, musing that, although love between humans and gods is impossible, she hopes to see him again. Ending A If Ending A is triggered, Lenneth returns to the Weeping Lily Meadow after Lucian's demise at Loki's hands. She is inexplicably drawn to the place and muses about the earring Lucian sent her through the Water Mirror, telling her that she would know where to find its pair. She searches near the tombstone and locates the earring, which causes the seal on her memories of Platina to finally shatter. This causes her intense grief, but Odin realizes what has happened and triggers the Sovereign's Rite, forcibly replacing her with Hrist. Arngrim and Mystina, two Einherjar that Lenneth was not permitted to send to Valhalla, witness the scene and confront the newly awakened Valkyrie. Seeing that they will not obey her, she attacks them. But Lenneth's soul has managed to withstand the Rite and interposes itself to protect them. Hrist leaves for Brahms Castle, intent on retrieving Silmeria, while Arngrim and Mystina wonder how to proceed. This is when Lezard chooses to reappear, suggesting that Lenneth's soul be placed into stasis to prevent it from deteriorating and stored in one of his homunculi until they can deal with Hrist. Miscellaneous *It is unclear how Lucian managed to survive his first visit to the Weeping Lily Meadow, whereas Platina died, if simply staying near the flowers for too long can be dangerous. *Weeping lilies appear to be very similar to lilies of the valley http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lily_of_the_Valley. *The Weeping Lily Meadow is visually very similar to the Kythena Plains, a nearby location in Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria. However, the flowers there are not poisonous. Category:Locations